


Nobody

by haderpascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Disease, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Loneliness, M/M, Major Illness, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Rejection, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haderpascal/pseuds/haderpascal
Summary: If your soulmate rejects or falls in love with another your lungs slowly fill with the favourite flower of your soulmate until you suffocate. Din has never met his soulmate; mainly due to his dedication to finding the Child's home and his bond with his creed. However, when Din starts coughing up bloodied bluebells he accepts defeat. His soulmate given up on waiting for her knight in shining armour has been pushed into the arms of another, leaving Din to dwell in his own self pity, loneliness and lack of self worth- drowning in bluebells and bitter blood. The harrowing emptiness of the Razor Crest watching his life slip away.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> first mandalorian fic,, don't bully me too hard. extremely short.

The mandalorian never bails on a mission, he never lets his prey slip between his fingers. Yet, something felt off this time around, not so much with the mission itself but his mind was wandering elsewhere. His focus dampened and fading as the throbbing feeling bubbles in the pit of his stomach and snakes its way into his chest, striking pressure filling his mind with a fear he cannot explain. He had sprinted back to the Razor Crest in the middle of forest-like terrain on a foriegn planet the minute his shaking palms uncovered a dribble of deep scarlett blood, seeping into the material of his muddy gloves and dripping from the entrance of his helmet. The blood painting his lips with a devastating glamour from behind the shining beskar helmet frightened him deeply and shook him into a frenzy. He stumbled up the ramp into the Razor Crest with buckling knees and drooping eyelids, his mind foggy. A clanging of his armour being ripped aggressively from his body, a desperation to his staggered breaths and weak grip. Once the helmet collided with the wall on the other side of the ship was when the blood began to seep past his cracked and splintered lips, he always had a habit of biting and nibbling the surface of the skin off of them whenever he was on long restless missions. Deep red stained the cracked skin, sweat beading at the end of his hair. An uncovered finger raises to his parted lips and a gentle breath caresses the tip of his finger, but no reassurance of hope followed along with it, that’s when the heaving began. Knees buckled and the mandalorian came crashing to the hard, cold floor of his ship. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes as the heaving from his tight chest and closing airways became more aggressive and painful… that is until the first bluebell sprouts from his lips. The striking contrast of the royal blue of the flower and his now blackening blood was unsettling, more and more bluebells spewed from his lungs. The mandalorian lay still and silent on the freezing floor, surrounded by blood and bluebells as he realises what is happening. He’d read about and heard tales about soulmates and the effects of what may happen if your soulmate rejects or falls in love with somebody else. Their favourite flower slowly and painfully drowns them alive in their lungs, as if the heartbreak of losing a soulmate wasn’t hard enough. Din takes this moment to think about his soulmate… how she may have looked… if her smile would light up his grey and dull life… if he’d of been able to love her the way that she deserves… if this new love in her life knows just how special she is even if he can’t have the time to find out for himself. Due to his mission to protect and find the Child’s new home and his dedication to the creed… his mind never wandered or thought about how she may be feeling with the absence of her soulmate, not realising that he doesn’t care enough to seek her out. Now that his mission is over and he found the Child a home, the echo of his painful groans bounce off the empty walls of his ship… no one to comfort him in this grief… in this pain. Eyes begin to grow heavy but, Din fights to stay conscious for a little bit longer to bask in his last moments of life, despite knowing he didn’t live it the way he would have wanted to live it. He spent his life stuck on this ship, going from bounty to bounty. Selfish. He felt selfish and unloved. But, does he deserve love? His mind goes over how his soulmate must be feeling right now, does she care that he’s dying in a bath of his own blood and the very flowers that symbolize humility, yet…. His importance did not exist in this moment as he has nobody in his life to care for his death or even call to inform of his fateful demise. Nobody. He’s nobody in this vast universe and he’s nobody to the one person who was supposed to love him. Love… he’ll never experience love… the warm hug of love that encases you in this bubble of colour and comfort. Din is broken out of his thoughts when his lungs have been filled to the brim with a mixture of his blackened and drying blood alongside the bluebells tickling and growing a garden in his chest. The tears spill, streaming down his pale cheeks, his face pressed against the floor wishing so, so badly that he could just sink into the floor. His airways cut off. A strained and raspy breath escapes his lungs… his legs twitch and kick in and his fingernails claw and his throat leaving desperate red marks in its path. A sob breaks free and a gurgle of his last breath leaves his lungs. Lingering in the air as his ghostly hands fall limp onto his chest. A mandalorian dead and heartbroken body left to simmer in the echoing silence of his beloved ship, lightyears away from the Child and no one around to find him. 

He was right. He was destined to be alone forever.


End file.
